Sonic lost in dimensions: betrayers of the past
by Modern Silver Productions
Summary: Soon after getting blasted by Dr. Eggman's dimension machine, sonic and shadow the hedgehog are thrown into a whole new world. while they thrive to collect mysterious gems known as the reverse emeralds as well as the chaos rings, they must stop Dr. Eggman and his mysterious new assistant, Dr. Fox. can sonic & shadow get back home? or will they be lost in the dimensions forever?


**Note: this project is more original then it seems. It has been in production since sonic colors came out, and has been completely rewritten three times. So without further ado, time to get this thing on the road! **

**Warning: mild Pokémon influence & some characters, you have been warned!**

**Sonic: lost in dimensions **

**Chapter 1: a realm far from time**

**_no pov_**

"alright!" a familiar, blue hedgehog said on a familiar blue and yellow biplane titled the 'tornado' he wore nothing but white gloves, and red and white sneakers he stood on the biplane instead of in it even though there was room but he smiled as if he wasn't afraid of heights or falling; "so eggman's egg-fleet is just ahead right tails?" the hedgehog asked the pilot; who was clearly his friend who was a distorted human-like fox with two tails in fact the hedgehog was a human-like hedgehog. They were mobians, from the planet mobvis, they crashed here on earth several years ago though a space-time warp known as chaos control.

"Yeah should be coming up right about now" tails explained

Then up ahead a giant fleet of metal airships came into view each with the same hideous sign of their nemesis

"Good luck sonic!" tails exclaimed

"Heh ok let's do this!" sonic said as he dangerously jumped from the tornado. as he fell strange emeralds the colors of red, blue, yellow, cyan, purple, green and white spun around him until his fur turned yellow, his eyes a bright red, and he gained the ability to fly

_Above the eggfeet, g.u.n. chopper; no pov _

"Agent shadow!" the gun general said "agent rouge has picked up strange chaos energy coming from eggman's fleet in his main lab! We need you to investigate."

"Consider it done." a black and red hedgehog much like sonic said darkly

Shadow then jumped from the copter and landed on the main ship and spotted the familiar yellow hedgehog flying nearby destroying every ship in his path.

"Damn it sonic!" shadow yelled "now I have to get to that lab before that reckless hedgehog gets there!"

**_Shadow__'s pov_**

I couldn't believe that idiot was just destroying everything! Normally that's what I do! When I get ahold of that little...

"Hey shadow long time no see!" that smirking, blue/yellow hedgehog was standing right in front of me! I had to practically strangle my mind just to not strangle him; besides in his super form he could basically annihilate me even if I'm the ultimate life form.

"hmph same too you, faker" I said. The term 'faker' used to be an insult back in 2001 when I first awakened from my 50 year slumber but over time, it became something me and the blue hedgehog used to greet each other

"So, what's up?" sonic asked

"Well I've got an assignment from G.U.N. to investigate eggman's secret lab somewhere on his main fleet" I responded

"Well," sonic started "looks like me and you are looking for the same thing" if he was then why was he...? Never mind. Then a strange looking purple-like machine landed right behind sonic. Well, well looks like the doctor came right to us.

**_Sonic's pov_**

"hohohoho!" was all I heard from that strange machine but I knew exactly who it was:

"eggman!" I yelled

"Ah, sonic good to see you!" eggman said and I knew he must have had a smirk behind that chunk of iron

"eggman! Anything that happens to Detroit will be your fault if your fleet falls!" shadow declared

"Ah, shadow let me introduce you to my newest and greatest invention! The egg alter-dimensioner!"

"hmph you said that about the egg gambler and it turned out to be a piece of junk heap" shadow mocked

"Why you! This time it will be true! Ah sonic, shadow good bye and farewell. FIRE!" eggman yelled as a dark beam hit me and shadow before we were gone into a dark, blue vortex I heard shadow yell

"Chaos spear!" then a malfunction of a machine and that was it

**_No pov_**

"why that little hedgehog!" the doctor yelled as his machine busted and the dark chaos he harvested from the remains of NAZO reacted and spun into a dark vortex and started to grow larger the doctor didn't have time to get out of there until he was sucked in.

"s-sonic..." tails said sadly but the vortex was growing larger by the second he had to get some distance away from it

Then the vortex was sucking him in at full force, the tornado's engines failed then tails was sucked in as well.

**_Inside the vortex; shadow's pov_**

This must have been the strange chaos energy the doctor was working with. A one way trip to oblivion although I started to wonder if it was not when I saw a white light no, a portal I looked at sonic who when the blast hit was out of his super form. Damn it, leave it to the idiot to go super and act useless. as we approached, err floated toward the portal everything went white and suddenly we were falling from the sky I used a chaos control to get to the ground meanwhile sonic just fell flat on his face. Perfect that didn't help his intelligence at all

"So what do you suggest we do faker?" I asked hopeful he didn't forget who I was but I doubted it, I mean this was the guy who landed flat on his face all the time. The joke: floor kiss was often spoke about this guy the thing he really needed to adjust was his recklessness

"Well run ahead and see what we find that could be useful" he declared obviously still himself. Sigh. Reckless, sonic the hedgehog strikes again!

**_No pov_**

On a tall tree right behind the hedgehog's stood an almost human-like grass snake almost completely forest green with a line of yellow on his sides with a hook-like shaped head. He proclaimed as the hedgehogs ran in the distance: "I finally found him," the creature put in darkly "_Sonic, the hedgehog!_"

**And….that's a wrap. Couldn't get a better name for the egg machine sorry about that…**  
><strong>Also this will be a fanfiction (and down the line a YouTube) series! <strong>

*** = not published yet**

**** = published, in progress**

***** = published & complete**

**** Book 1 Betrayers of the past. Section= sonic**

**** Book 2 Tamer of EXE****.**** section= sonic**

*** Book 3 several powers at work****.**** section= sonic + Mario**

*** Book 4 the fastest pony alive. section sonic + mlp**

*** Book 5 left 4 shadow. section = sonic + left 4 dead**

*** Book 6 awkward resemblance. section = sonic**

*** Book 7 return of scrooge. section = sonic**

*** Book 8 seven of one. Section = sonic + pokemon **


End file.
